


lil something

by yixingsaun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Tentacles, an unusual amount of glitter, incubus au, witchcraft and wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/yixingsaun
Summary: When Tao suggested they try to summon something using Suho’s spell book, Jongin was expecting a sprite or a familiar.  Not… an incubus.





	lil something

When Tao suggested they try to summon something using Suho’s spell book, Jongin was expecting a sprite or a familiar.  Not… an incubus. 

 

“Oh my,” the figure whispers, nothing more than a shadow flickering among the flames of the pentagram.  It takes a step towards the border, edging towards their cowering figures.  “You two are just…  _ adorable _ .” 

 

A hand bathed in fire curls its fingers in a  _ come hither _ motion, forcing Jongin forward against his will.  “You’re the one who summoned me, aren’t you?”  A chuckle rings through the air, deep and rich and bone-chilling. 

 

“I--” Jongin’s breath catches in his throat, and he doesn’t know if he should scream or cry as Tao’s hand slips out of his grasp.  “T-Tao hyung, do some--something--”

 

_ “Tao hyung?” _  The incubus laughs and Jongin’s blood runs cold.  “Why, that’s perfect.”

 

For a moment, the room is overwhelmed by waves of light, sending him staggering.  Then, when Jongin finally cautiously peeks through his fingers, the incubus has a form. 

 

His eyes slowly take in the new appearance, starting at the black dress shoes, moving up the miles of long legs, the narrow waist, the sharp shoulders. And the face―it’s really the epitome of beauty, in Jongin’s opinion, with the cat-like eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner, sharp nose, and soft lips. Jongin could really melt right here right now, but then Tao’s voice breaks through his awe.

 

“Is that  _ my _ face?” 

 

The incubus merely smirks, observing Jongin’s expression and how his ears turn pink at the sound of his friend’s voice.   _ “Is that my face?” _ he mimics, his voice transforming from the low, gravelly tone to something different―something  _ familiar _ .  Its face― _ his _ face is looming closer and closer, smirking.  It’s just so flirtatious and hot and Jongin feels warmth curling in the pit of his stomach just at his gaze. 

 

“Stop this,” Tao commands, but Jongin can detect the anxiety in his voice. 

 

_ “Stop this,” _ he echoes, his long, pale fingers curling under Jongin’s chin, lifting his jaw so he can look searchingly into the boy’s eyes.  He’s shaking under his touch, but when the incubus smiles, his heart calms.  The real Tao has begun to move, unbeknownst to Jongin, but then the incubus simply waves his hand and he’s sent crashing back towards the bookshelf.  “Now,” he says, his gaze flickering back to his host.  “Nini bear~” he hums, making Jongin’s ears turn red.  “Why did you summon me?” 

 

“I―I didn’t―” 

 

“Ah ah,” he says, his grip tightening on Jongin’s jaw.  “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me, baby?”

 

He flushes, and this time he feels warm all over.  

 

“Now, tell me what you want,” the incubus commands.  “I can’t make you feel good if I don’t know what you want.” 

 

This isn’t true.  He knows exactly what Jongin wants.  His powers allow him to look into the boy’s eyes and see even the darkest corner of Jongin’s fantasies.  And they are  _ dark _ . 

 

“Stop,” Tao shouts from his spot where he’s pinned against the wall, limbs stretched out by the incubus’s vines.   “Leave him alone!  He can’t make you do anything you don’t want, Jonginnie.”   
  


To this the incubus has to laugh.  “What makes you think he doesn’t want this?”  He leans forward so his breath fans across Jongin’s face, and the latter finds himself leaning into him.  “Ahh, how cute.” 

 

And then,  _ finally _ , he’s got his hands on him, and oh  _ God. _  He’s so warm,  Jongin feels like a popsicle on hot Texas pavement.  The incubus’s hands are everywhere―in his hair, on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.  Poor Jongin’s heart is beating so loud that Tao can probably hear it from across the room. 

 

It’s horrifying to think that Jongin is getting off to a demon that looks like his best friend right in front of said best friend, but here he is, cock hardening in his jeans.  

 

“How do you want this, Nini?” he breathes, lithe fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin right above the waistline of his jeans.  “Do you want me to suck your dick?  Or would you rather suck mine?”  Jongin  _ whimpers _ , so he continues, “Would you like that?  You want me to fuck your mouth and then cum all over your pretty face?  I bet you would look so nice on your knees for me.” 

 

And Jongin  _ wants it _ , is ready to beg for it.  But before he can gather the state of mind to form a coherent sentence, the warmth is gone.  There’s a bright flash, and then the incubus is gone.  Or rather, the Other Tao is gone, replaced by a figure curled up on the ground.  Tao, the  _ real Tao _ , stands between them, panting and holding a now empty flask of what used to be holy water. 

 

“I―” Jongin starts to speak, but then he realizes he has no idea what to say. 

 

“Step back,” Tao commands, kneeling down beside the figure on the ground.  “I don’t want him to...”  The sentence hangs in their air, but they both know what he’s trying to say. 

 

Tao rolls the incubus over, but instead of something scary or intimidating, it’s just… a man.  He’s much smaller than both Jongin and Tao.  His features are sharp, the corners of his lips upturned as if he’s smirking even in his sleep, but as he is now he doesn’t seem like he could hurt a fly.

 

“What are you gonna do to him?”  Jongin asks nervously.  The incubus looks so normal, so inconspicuous.  He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. 

 

Tao is quiet for a long time, and the longer he goes without speaking the more anxious Jongin feels.  But finally, he breaks the silence.  

 

“I guess… we’re gonna have to take him home.”

____________ 

 

 

The walk back to Jongin’s apartment is arduous, with he and Tao struggling to keep the incubus upright.  Jongin’s neighbor from across the hall, an elderly woman he calls Mrs. Yoon, raises an eyebrow as she holds the elevator open for them.  

 

“The weather’s been nice lately,” Jongin says politely, propping the incubus up against the wall so he can roll his shoulders.

 

“Yes.”  She purses her lips, untrusting, and turns her gaze on the little number that reads the floor.  She shifts and clutches her bag of groceries a little closer to her chest.

 

“He drank a little too much,” Zitao explains after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Ah.” 

 

Finally, the elevator dings and she hurries out, mumbling something about kids nowadays and drinking too much at inappropriate hours in obscene clothing. 

 

“Yikes,” Jongin says, watching her fumble with her keys to get into her apartment.  “If she didn’t hate me before, she definitely hates me now.”

 

“Shut up,” Tao whines.  “She literally knitted your dog a sweater for Christmas last year.” 

 

“Yeah, my dog.  Not me!”  Jongin pouts as they wobble their way to his door.  “I would have liked to be warm and cozy, too, thank you very much.” 

 

Tao takes over the weight of the incubus while Jongin struggles to unlock his apartment door.  “It’s such a shame you had to send Monggu to live with your parents,” he mumbles. 

 

“Yeah,” Jongin replies sadly as he pushes the door open.  “But at least now he can play with Janggu and Janggah.  Plus, since Mom’s retired from hunting, she can spend more time with them than I can.” 

 

Tao unceremoniously dumps the incubus on Jongin’s couch and heads straight to the fridge.  “Drinks?” 

 

Jongin frowns down at the incubus’s body.  “Stop acting like you live here.  This is my apartment; you can’t just walk around and eat my food however you please.”  

 

“Mountain Dew?”  Tao glances over his shoulder at him. 

 

He sighs in resignation.  “Yeah.” 

 

Soon enough, they’re settled on the floor by the couch.  Tao stretches, exposing the smooth skin of his tummy and Jongin looks away so it doesn’t seem like he’s affected. 

 

“So,” Tao begins, taking a long drink from his can of Coke.  “What do we do with it?”

 

“It?”  Jongin repeats, crinkling his nose.  “That demon was a person once.  They have a gender.”  

 

Tao frowns as he takes another gulp of soda, but inevitably corrects himself, “What do we do with  _ him _ ?”

 

Jongin lets out a long sigh, stretching his long legs out before him.  “I don’t know.  How do you usually get rid of an incubus?”

 

He pauses and then says “I don’t know” in the tone of someone who very much knows. 

 

Jongin pouts, rubbing at one of his eyes with his sleeve.  “Well, how long am I stuck with him?” 

 

Unfortunately, because Jongin was the one to read the spell, the incubus is now contracted to him for God knows how long.  It was all Tao’s dumb idea, but Jongin has always been better at reciting incantations.  And look where it got them.  Jongin’s pout deepens.  This is the last time they listen to Tao’s suggestions; next time they go to the movies and get ramen like Jongin wanted. 

 

“Maybe…”  Tao rubs circles on to his temples as he thinks.  “Until the next full moon?  Another month?”

 

“Oh my God.”  Jongin stares down at his soda can, trying to imagine living with him for such a long period of time.  “Well, he’s an incubus, right?  So what if I just--”

 

“No,” Tao says forcefully, and Jongin tells himself he imagined the aggression in his voice.  “You’re not doing that with…  _ it _ .” 

 

The pout deepens without his consent, and he crosses his arms across his chest.  “The incubus was a human once,” he reminds him again.  Sometimes he thinks Tao just isn’t mindful enough of nonhumans.  Monsters, pardon his language, have genders just like them.

 

“Whatever, Jongin,” Tao snaps, making him flinch.  “I don’t care what you call the demon.  You’re not letting him fuck you.” 

 

Jongin draws into himself, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them.  When he speaks, he turns his head so Zitao doesn’t see his wounded expression.  “That’s not your decision to make.” 

 

Jongin’s gaze is on the incubus now.  He doesn’t see the regret in Tao’s eyes. 

____________ 

 

 

For the next few weeks, Zitao hangs around Jongin’s apartment.  Jongin figures it’s because he feels guilty about the whole summoning a sex demon and using his name for the contract thing.  After all, what else could it be?  

 

It’s day sixteen of Zitao sticking to him like glue when Chen wakes up.  Jongin is a bit regretful about the fact, too, because Tao was  _ finally _ starting to chill out.  He’s left the apartment for the first time in days to pick up a pizza, and Jongin is alone for once.  Well, sort of alone.  

 

Jongin is stretched out on the couch in his favorite oversized hoodie and sweatpants.  It’s a little cold in his apartment but he thinks it’s comfortable.  He’s focused on an episode of some drama Baekhyun recommended to him, and he can’t understand what he ever did to Baekhyun to put him through this suffering.  

 

A few feet away, Chen is stirring.  First his eyes flicker open, then closed again, then open.  He mumbles something incoherent, and then he stretches out like a cat.   However, it’s cut short when his hand brushes the salt circle and he hisses in pain.

 

Jongin drags his gaze away from his laptop to the demon in his dog bed.  “You’re awake,” he says dumbly. 

 

The incubus stares at him, and Jongin stares back.  He looks very different when he’s awake.  He’s curled into himself, his bare skin covered only by the blanket Jongin tucked him in with.  He looks so very small, but his eyes are flashing dangerously.  

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Jongin asks, finally thinking to pause his show.  He pulls himself to his feet and brushes the crumbs off his pants.  “Can I get you anything?”

 

He’s still staring, analyzing his every move.  Jongin isn’t sure if he’s blinked yet.  

 

“I’ll get you some water,” Jongin decides before padding over to the sink.  The pro of having a studio apartment is that he never has to go very far to get what he’s looking for.  The con, of course, is having no space.  

 

Jongin approaches the circle with the glass, but the incubus doesn’t move any closer to the border.  He wiggles the cup to show there’s no reason to be hesitant, but there’s still no reaction, so Jongin moves his hand inside the circle to offer him the drink.  

 

And, predictably, the demon grabs his wrist.  His touch is warm and a little wet, but nothing comparable to the depths of hell from which he came.  Actually, he’s kind of lukewarm.  

 

“So,” Jongin says, looking from where the incubus’s tentacle is latched onto his arm to the incubus’s face.  “What are you doing right now?” 

 

“You’re not scared?”  

 

“No offense, man, but you’re like… five feet tall.”  That’s an exaggeration; the incubus is probably closer to 5’7.  However, to Jongin who is 6’1, he may as well be 4’7.  

 

The incubus jerks away as if he’s been stung, and his expression changes in an instant.  He’s no longer intimidating and dangerous.  For a moment he seems embarrassed, but then he takes on the expression of a kicked puppy.  With watery eyes and pouty lips, he asks, “Why am I here?”

 

Now it’s Jongin’s turn to be embarrassed.  “You’ve been… sleeping?  So I brought you here.  You know, to keep you safe.”  

 

“You put me in the center of an enchanted circle to keep me safe?  Newsflash, pretty boy, this―” he touches the border with a slow and gentle hand, only to jerk away in pain “―hurts.” 

 

Jongin frowns, placing the glass of water on the nearby bookshelf.  “I know, I’m sorry.  My friend Zitao, he’s… protective.” 

 

“Why was I sleeping in the first place?”  The incubus rubs the drowsiness from his eyes with a tentacle, and Jongin finds himself following the movement.  

 

“Zitao kind of holy-watered you.”  Jongin grimaces. 

 

He stares at him.  “That wasn’t very nice.”

 

“Um,” he doesn’t even know what to say, “No, I suppose it wasn’t.” 

 

 

Zitao returns home to his best friend and an incubus sitting next to each other, probably too close, and watching…  _ W _ ?  

 

“You let him out of the circle?” he sputters in disbelief.  

 

“His legs were, um, cramped.”  Jongin glances up at him and smiles before turning his attention back to the show.  

 

“He’s the holy water guy?” the incubus asks.  Jongin nods, so he turns to him.  “Not cool, my guy.” 

 

Zitao is having trouble processing the situation.  “He’s  _ dangerous _ , Nini.”  

 

“He has a name and can speak for himself,” the incubus says without even looking up.  “They call me Chen.”

 

“Who is  _ they _ ?” 

 

The incubus― _ Chen _ shrugs.  

 

“Come sit with us,” Jongin says, his eyes still glued to the screen.  He pats the spot next to him.  

 

“Um, no, that’s okay.”  He passes them on his way to the kitchen, where he places the food on the table.  “Aren’t you hungry?”

 

“No, I’m good.”  That’s a first.  Jongin never passes up a meal.  

 

Zitao eyes the incubus.  They  _ need _ to get rid of him.  

 ____________ 

 

 

More often than not, Jongin wakes up to find Zitao in his living room, reading.  

 

He doesn’t really understand why Zitao likes his place so much when he has a nice apartment of his own.  Mr. and Mrs. Huang work making new spells for the ministry, and they make really good money.  In fact, it’s enough that Zitao doesn’t even have to worry about working.  Instead, he’s been studying up on different ways to help non-magic humans.  It’s not a lucrative hobby, but Jongin is happy that Zitao is following his dreams.  

 

More recently, he’s been reading books about other magical beings.  He’s probably trying to figure out how to get rid of Chen, but Jongin isn’t too stressed about his presence.  Actually, Chen has turned out to be a pretty nice guy.  Plus, he’s  _ really _ good at Wii tennis.  

 

It’s been a month since they summoned him, a month since that horrible night when Zitao found out Jongin had a crush on him.  Somehow, spending all this time together has made the feelings fade.  Zitao has never asked, but he knows Jongin.  He can see it in his eyes that things have changed.  

 

He still hangs around like he always did.  Just because the romantic feelings have changed doesn’t mean their friendship has to.  Jongin is grateful for that.

 

 ____________ 

 

Chen doesn’t really sleep.  Jongin doesn’t know if it’s because he’s gotten rid of that part of himself with becoming a demon or because he slept for like three weeks straight on Jongin’s dog bed.  At first he had pretended, but Jongin has caught him looking at the stars at 3am more than once.  

 

One night, Jongin finds himself unable to sleep.  He finally gets out of bed after hours of restlessness and heads out into the living room.  As usual, Chen is leaning against the window sill and looking out. 

 

“Chen?” he says, drawing closer.  “What are you doing?”

 

“The stars are pretty.”  Chen doesn’t turn around, so Jongin takes a moment to admire the curve of his shoulders and the definition of his biceps.  “Back home, there are no stars.”

 

“Really?”  Jongin nudges him to the side so he can look at them too.  “I can’t imagine a sky with no stars.”  He’s never thought much the underworld, just assumed that it was lots of fire and suffering.  

 

Chen exhales through his nose. “Honestly, it’s been really nice here.”  When Jongin turns to look at him, he can see the stars reflected in Chen’s eyes, and it’s possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  “I almost don’t wanna leave.”

 

“Can’t you stay?”  The words are out of Jongin’s mouth before he can stop them.  “I mean, if you don’t like it there…”  

 

He laughs.  “Where would I live?  It’s not like I can stay with you.”  

 

“Why not?” Jongin asks without thinking.  “You could live here, you know.”  

 

He doesn’t reply, just looks back out at the sky.  

 ____________ 

 

 

Zitao doesn’t like Chen; he never has.  From the second he arrived, he has looked at him with nothing but distaste.  It’s a shame, too, because it’s painfully obvious how badly he wants Zitao to like him.  

 

“Hey, could you grab me some bowls?” Jongin asks as he turns off the heat on the ramen.  

 

Zitao moves to grab them from the cupboard, but Chen gets there first, his tentacles reaching up to the shelf where he can’t reach with his hands.  

 

“Can’t you put those away?” Zitao asks, his nose wrinkling in distaste.  “We’re  _ eating _ .”

 

“What?  Why?”  Chen’s tentacles wiggle about around him, sort of like they’re doing a little dance.  “They’re cute!”  

 

Zitao snorts.

 

“You think they’re cute, right, Jongin?” 

 

Jongin looks up from where he’s ladling ramen into a bowl.  “Yeah, adorable, Chenny Chen.”  

 

“You’re disgusting,” Zitao says, snatching the bowl away from Jongin.  He heads over to the couch to eat, so he misses the hurt look on Chen’s face.   

 

“Be nice,” Jongin chimes in, rubbing Chen’s shoulder to make him feel better.  He smiles as he hands him his bowl, but when Chen smiles back, it doesn’t reach his eyes.  

 

 ____________ 

 

 

 

That night, Chen sits at the edge of Jongin’s bed and watches as he brushes his teeth.  “Why doesn’t he like me?” he asks, flopping onto his back.  “I’m nice!” 

 

“You are nice,” Jongin agrees as he rinses off his toothbrush.  “But Tao is hard to get along with.  I wouldn’t take it personally.”  

 

Chen pouts, and he looks so cute swallowed up in Jongin’s big t-shirt.  “How is it not personal?”  He crosses his arms but then thinks better of it, grabbing Jongin’s comforter and using it to cocoon himself.  

 

“He just has trouble with…” Jongin searches for the correct words.  

 

“He doesn’t like my tentacles,” he says sullenly.

 

“No, I guess he doesn’t.”  Jongin sits down on the bed next to him and draws an arm around his shoulder.  “But that doesn’t matter.  I like them.”  

 

Chen looks up at him and smiles that pretty smile that Jongin loves so much. 

 

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?”  Jongin puts his hand on the edge of the comforter and gently tugs it away from him.  “I’m exhausted.”

 

Chen doesn’t sleep, but for some reason he nods in agreement.  “Yeah, me too.”  

 ____________ 

 

 

Jongin rarely leaves his apartment anymore other than work, but on Saturday Chen wakes him up around ten and asks him to go to the store.  It’s rare for him to request anything of him, so he complies.  As an immortal being, Chen doesn’t  _ have _ to eat, but since he began staying with Jongin, he realized that he loves ice cream.  And Jongin, well, he’s a sucker for the look on his face when he eats it. 

 

When he returns to his apartment, he finds Zitao standing in the doorway and his entire living room sprinkled with… golden glitter?  

 

“Wh-Why would you―”  He has so many questions to ask, but then he sees Jongdae in the center of it all, tentacles coated in glitter, and the words die in his throat. 

 

“You’re back!”  Chen is bounding towards him, and before Jongin can react, he  _ hugs  _ him, effectively covering him in glitter as well.  “It’s pretty, right?  I did it for Zitao because he loves gold!”  

 

Jongin looks to Zitao, but he seems just as confused as him.  “Yeah, it’s  _ super _ pretty, Chen.”  He pulls away and sneezes not once, not twice, but three times.  

 

“Are you getting sick?” Chen asks. 

 

“Um, no.  It’s just―” he sneezes again. 

 

“It’s the glitter,” Tao explains for him.

 

“Oh,” Chen says, and it takes a moment for the words to sink in. “ _ Oh _ , did I mess up again?”  He looks around at Jongin’s sparkling apartment.  “I thought― I’m sorry, Jongin.  They looked like stars, and you love stars, so I thought Zitao would like it too―” 

 

“It’s okay,” Jongin says.  He rubs Chen’s back briefly before heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries.  

 

“Here, let me help!” Chen insists, which is nice except he’s still… covered in glitter and he’s getting it on the groceries and inside the cupboards and the fridge.

 

Jongin makes a pizza in the oven for dinner while Zitao looks through his spellbook for a cleaning spell.  Chen sits next to him and watches, awestruck.  He doesn’t know anything of magic because Jongin never talks about it, but it seems pretty cool.  

 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Chen says, sheepish for the first time since he first awoke.  

 

“It’s okay,” Zitao replies.  He meets Chen’s eyes and for the first time, he smiles.  “It was fun.  You were right: I do like glitter.”  

 

 ____________ 

 

 

“You know,” Chen says casually one night when it’s just the two of them.  “Chen isn’t my real name.”  

 

“Oh?”  Jongin’s hand pauses where it’s tracing circles onto his back.  “What’s your real name?”  

 

“Jongdae.”  He arcs into Jongin’s touch, practically purring.  “When I was human, my name was Kim Jongdae.”  

 

“That’s a good name,” Jongin replies thoughtfully.  “Jongdae.”  

 

He nods, and when he turns to look at Jongin, there’s a new look in his eyes.  “You can call me that now.” 

 

“Okay, Jongdae.”  He wonders why he’s telling him this, but he’s not sure if he wants to know the answer.  Sometimes it’s better to live not knowing, he thinks.  There’s hope in the unknown. 

 

 ____________ 

 

 

It’s a rainy Saturday when Jongin and Jongdae finally sleep together.  Jongdae has been at his apartment for a few months and seems to have no intention of ever leaving, and Jongin feels secure enough to allow him to see all of him.  

 

They don’t fuck.  There’s no rush or aggression in the act, like Jongin originally expected.  Instead, Jongdae takes him apart piece by piece and then builds him up again.  He kisses the tears away as they pool in Jongin’s eyes.  Jongin has a wild imagination, but making love with Jongdae is much, much better than he ever could have imagined.  

 

 

Jongin wakes up alone.  The bed is still warm where Jongdae laid that night.  He feels disgusting, his skin sweaty and his hair greasy. After slipping into a pair of boxers, he peeks his head out his bedroom door.  Jongdae is nowhere to be seen.  

 

There’s nothing to be surprised about.  Jongdae has fulfilled his contract, and now he’s gone.  It’s okay.  This was the way it was always meant to end. 

 

But then, if that’s true, why is he still so sad?  

 

No matter how hard he fights, the tears still come, and Zitao finds him like that, crying in the doorway of his bedroom.  He doesn’t have to speak to let him know what happened.  He’s gross, all sweaty and face covered in snot, but Zitao hugs him anyway.  

 

“You need a shower,” Zitao says, his face pressed up against Jongin’s hair.  “Come on.” 

 

He carries Jongin to the shower and warms up the water for him before leaving him to clean up.  Jongin emerges to a warm towel and folded clothes on the counter.  Half an hour later, he and Zitao have situated themselves on the couch.  Jongin has cocooned himself in his favorite fluffy blanket, and Zitao even lets him pick the movie for once.

 

Sharpay and Ryan are about to show the auditioners how to properly perform the boring ballad Kelsey wrote when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Zitao murmurs, leaving Jongin to sing along to  _ What I’ve Been Looking For _ on his own. 

  
When he opens the door, standing there is Jongdae, dressed in one of Jongin’s oversized t-shirts and sweatpants.  

 

“What are you doing here?” Zitao asks, and it probably comes out rude but he’s mostly surprised.  

 

“Where else would I be?”  Jongdae tilts his head.  When Zitao doesn’t reply, he brushes past him.  “Look, Nini, I brought you food!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry u had to read this mess lmao i hope u enjoyed it a little bit


End file.
